


good morning beloved

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know how to tag smut i've never written it before, this is really short im sorry i don't know how to write smut okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve has a meeting with Hill, but Tony is hell bent on making sure he doesn't make it





	good morning beloved

**Author's Note:**

> part of ongoing prompt fills so that i can work on my smut writing skills
> 
> //
> 
> @thomas-holl on tumblr asked for "let me show you why you should stay in bed" with stevetony, maybe?"

Steve wakes up, as he does most mornings; with his naked husband sprawled across him

They have a bed specially designed to fit five people (Steve doesn’t want to think about why his husband would need to commission such a big bed) and yet, every single night, without fail; Tony finds his way the wide expanse of the mattress until he’s curled up on Steve; legs intertwined and head resting on Steve’s chest

This morning isn’t too different

but there is of course slight changes

Those changes being that Tony isn’t asleep; but instead completely awake; leaning against his husband; with his teeth pulling at Steve’s ear and his slick ass rubbing against Steve’s stiff cock

“Good morning beloved,” Tony breathes into Steve’s ear; seemingly satisfied when he just moans in response; because he sits up until he’s straddling Steve’s thighs and grasps Steve’s cock

After the serum, Steve got used to waking up with persistent morning wood, which he would generally take care off in the shower because he hated waking Tony up in the morning

He’s rethinking that position as Tony thumbs the small burst of pre-come and uses it to lube his dick

“I have uh,” he cuts off when Tony bends over and digs his teeth into his right pec, “i have a meeting with Hill in one hour”

Tony smiles wickedly from his position on Steve’s chest; and he paints such a pretty picture- back arched so that his ass in the air; tongue flicking out to lick at Steve’s nipple and hands lazily stroking Steve’s cock

“I know,” Tony whispers, “I just don’t care”

He punctuates the words by cork-screwing up and sucking Steve’s nipple into his mouth at the same time, and the result is that Steve’s hips piston up of their own accord; jostling Tony slightly as his body tries to bring his release quicker

“Uh uh uh,” Tony says; kissing his way down Steve’s chest, until he’s almost bent in half; “not so fast soldier. Let me show you why you should stay in bed”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://anthoenystark.tumblr.com/post/188131013402/let-me-show-you-why-you-should-stay-in-bed-with)


End file.
